User talk:Babysitter SpongeBob
SpongeBob SquarePants 01:02:06, March 29, 2009 (UTC)Welcome! Congratulations on starting Jack's Big Music Show Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture SpongeBob SquarePants 12:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC)from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks For Helping SpongeBob SquarePants 23:54, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, BS! -- Sarah Manley i am gonna do some more stuffSpongeBob SquarePants 14:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed that you haven't been editing much. But you said you would.... -- Sarah Manley I'm so sorry. I edited more. Look! SpongeBob SquarePants 18:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but you only edited one day. Six days makes a difference! I might have to take the site away if you don't edit actively. -- Sarah Manley Sorry! I'm gonna edit once a day now. SpongeBob SquarePants 21:07, March 28, 2011 (UTC) So did You See The Edit On Mary SpongeBob SquarePants 12:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I am gonna edit ten pages every day now.SpongeBob SquarePants 12:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) So i Editd ten pages i Hop You Like Them18:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC)18:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC18:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC)18:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC)18:54, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It seems you're more active than you were previously in February, March, January, and the months in '10. -- Sarah Manley Well, I was scared about you taking away Jack's Big Music Show Wiki, so I am editing more.SpongeBob SquarePants 19:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you like me anymore?SpongeBob SquarePants 19:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Please respond to me after you see what I said to you.SpongeBob SquarePants 00:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I do like you now that you've edited! Oh, and sorry I took so long to answer.Sarah Manley I don't want you to take Jack's Big Music Show Wiki away. I'll edit after I get something at the store.SpongeBob SquarePants 14:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sarah Manley, could you help me please because someone named Wikia contributor is trying to take my wikia away! SpongeBob SquarePants 20:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You took two whole months to ask me something. Oh, and yeah, I'll help! Wikia contributor is a user who loves to take control on every wikia that people have left alone. Sarah Manley Hi Sarah Manley, could you get a whole group of people to help me because I noticed when I went on to Wikia contributor's userpage he said he hates when this happens and he was mean. Please help!!!! - SpongeBob SquarePants 21:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) That is so so so so so so so so so horrible! I got these people to help and block him from every wikia he has been on: Uberfuzzy Sannse Gdresup Wuzzoldahubbub Monstamania And lots of other users! I hope we can stop Contributor once and for all from being mean! - Sarah Manley Hi, Sarah Manley, could you hire Sandra Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles please? I think they can help and they won their wikia last year so can you please do it? - Babysitter SpongeBob I responded to Contributor on his talk page. See it! Do you have a minute? - SpongeBob SquarePants 21:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I just talked to Squidward T. and Sandra C. on their talkpages. I also saw what you did on Wikia contributor's page. Hee hee hee! - Sarah Manley Hey, SM, I talked to ST and SC and hope you have a nice Memorial Day and liked that you got an army of people and will always be here to help you. - SpongeBob SquarePants 21:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) the fight will start at 4 o'clock ok?SpongeBob SquarePants 11:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) oh and could do all of the wikia's he's ben on please.SpongeBob SquarePants 11:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I recognize one of the fimbles in that picture. Oh, I used to like the fimbles. It's stupid now though. I think that green and purple one was called Florie or something? Just don't event talk to me 19:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC)